There is a clear consensus that nonhuman primates will be a necessary part of the development of therapeutics and vaccines for the NIAID Class A and Class B agents. For many of these agents, human trials will be very limited or impossible. In addition, appropriate animal BL3 facilities and personnel trained in the handling of primates under BL3 and perhaps BL4 conditions will be necessary in order to ensure efficient and timely transfer of advances in therapeutics and vaccines to the human population. For many agents of interest, nonhuman primate models have not been developed or are only developed in species that are in desperately short supply (e.g., rhesus macaques). Therefore, development of new nonhuman primate resources will be an essential part of moving candidate therapeutics and vaccines into human use. The NHP Core of the RCE will: 1. provide oversight and assistance in the acquisition of animals by investigators using nonhuman primates in this proposal and assure compliance with federal animal welfare and biosafety regulations; 2. provide for the routine veterinary care and husbandry for nonhuman primates assigned to projects contained within this program; 3. provide expertise and assistance in the design and implementation of experiments using nonhuman primates; 4. provide for clinical and pathology laboratory support for studies using nonhuman primates; 5. develop new and innovative nonhuman primate resources for use in testing therapeutics and vaccines.